Wandering, Wondering, Why
by kagschannold
Summary: Hermione finds Draco in the bathroom, unintentionally of course. But the things that follow after, are most certainly intentional. Once a one-shot. Completed and continued 6 years later in its sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering, Wondering, Why**

**Summary: Wandering the halls at night will get you nowhere, unless your mind tells you something is irregular; that something is terribly wrong. A dilly dally one-shot I thought of late at night. Turn into a short chapter story? Might not make sense, since I wrote it practically half-asleep.**

**If I owned Harry Potter, well… I wouldn't change a thing. Other than changing who Draco marries.**

* * *

><p>It was after hours in Hogwarts.<p>

Hermione lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling in her bed. She folded her hands over her mid-section, unable to fall asleep for reasons unknown. She had tests the next morning, and her concentration would be needed more than ever.

If she got anything below and O on her OWLS, Hermione would not allow herself another bit of free time until she was certain she could re-take, and pass with flying colours. It was just something she did. She wasn't _normal_ after all.

While she lay there, still unable to close her eyes and drift off, Hermione couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

A feeling lingered in the pit of her stomach like a spark of fire. It stirred her with curiosity, and the embers only continued to escalate with each passing moment. She _had_ to find out just what it was that was keeping her from getting her much needed rest.

Carefully, and oh-so quietly, Hermione slipped out of her warm covers, and reached around for her wand. She cast Lumos once her fingers wrapped around its base, and quickly shuffled out of the girl's dormitory before she could wake anyone else. Hermione crept her way into the halls, and down the stairs where she could see the entrance to the Common Room.

There was not another student in sight, and she knew what would happen to her if she was found wandering around in the middle of the night. She need not get points taken away from her House, but she also was too determined.

Something in Hermione's mind told her to leave that dorm and go searching for what had been keeping her up practically all night. She listened to it, and wouldn't stop until then.

The stone floor was chilling on her bare feet, and she'd wished she had grabbed her robe beforehand. Hermione's teeth chattered, almost too loudly, and with every sound in the distance, she jumped.

There was another light that caught Hermione's eyes the closer she got to the Boy's Lavatory. Immediately, she whispered "Nox" and hid herself in the shadows.

With that little light, Hermione swore she could hear the sounds of someone… someone who was _crying._

Her brows furrowed, and her heart sped up, almost recognizing the voice as it muttered something completely inaudible for her ears. She walked once more, tip-toeing to the end of the hall, where she eventually made it to the lavatory door. She could see the back of a person's profile, hunched over the sink and trembling.

Their crying tugged at her.

Even more so when she realized who they were.

"Malfoy…?"

The figure snapped up, and Hermione had covered her lips with both hands after realizing the sound of her own voice. She took a couple steps backwards, trying so hard to disappear before the other person turned and found her out.

Draco Malfoy turned on his heels, holding out his wand, arm shaking uncontrollably as his head tossed side to side. He looked pale, and his eyes were swollen and stained with tears. He looked so scared, something that Hermione had never truly seen in him before. He was a mess, and it made her breath leave her lungs at the sight. What could possibly be wrong with Draco? Why was he crying… alone, in the boy's bathroom after hours?

And why did she seem to care?

**Tell me what you thought! your input means everything to a writer like me, i am always looking for advice! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wandering, Wondering, Why**

**thanks to my reviewers, here is the second chapter to W.W.W. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Draco held out his wand, arm shaking uncontrollably as he looked down the hall through the lavatory door. His head was spinning, heart racing and stomach turning in fear. He couldn't see who had said his name, and although it was a whisper, it still shook him more than he already was.

"Who's there!" He choked, voice almost hoarse.

Hermione remained in the shadows, unable to run back into her dormitory before Draco could see her face. She stood there looking at him, looking into those eyes that were still trying to overflow with tears. She cared so much that it scared her, and she knew the consequences of such feelings. Draco wouldn't take into account that she'd actually come down there looking for something she thought would be different.

Hermione didn't know that she'd find Draco, but there had to be a reason for it.

"I said… who's there!" he came again, this time moving more towards the door.

She couldn't get over just how human he looked.

Out of all her years of knowing, and not particularly liking the Malfoy boy, Hermione had never once seen him show any other emotion than his usual jerk self. She never saw him as a person, and she hated the way he acted to her friends. Hermione couldn't deny that she would rather him be transferred to Durmstrang, or… at least… maybe he could have simply… disappeared.

Her thoughts for Draco were anything but kind during the day, but this time, this night, she couldn't shake the absolute feeling of worry… and for some reason, guilt. Yes, there had to be a reason she found him.

It took a mere three minutes for Draco to be convinced that he had just been hearing things. He lowered his wand down to his hip, where the tip still glowed its dim light. That was when Hermione decided to make her way a little closer.

"Malfoy…" Her voice carried, reaching Draco's ears and making him stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around this time, but he clenched his wand that much tighter.

It threatened Hermione, but she still walked.

"Malfoy…"

"What do _you_ want… Mudblood." He said beneath his breath.

Hermione looked down for a moment, "How did you-"

"You think I don't know the sound of your annoying little voice? You think I didn't know it was _you?_"

_But, he didn't did he? He couldn't have known… _"Why are you cry-"

He punched the wall to his right, "It's none of your business, Granger."

Hermione gasped, and flinched. She stumbled back a few steps, and clasped a hand over her collar bone. She was covered in chills, shivering at the cool air that still brushed across her skin gently. She wouldn't back down, however.

It was just much to Hermione's misfortune that Draco was still being his normal self, despite the obvious grief he showed previously in his eyes. Something was eating at Draco, Hermione could tell. She could tell and it _bothered_ her.

"I don't know why I'm here…"

"Then leave." Draco hissed.

"Draco, something is wrong with you." Hermione ignored. She walked even closer, surprised at just how close he was letting her get to him.

The moment she touched his arm, however, Draco turned sharply, and nearly struck Hermione against her cheek. Hermione stared up into his grey eyes. He looked down at her with so much anger, but at the same time, Hermione saw that he was relieved to not be alone anymore. She was confused, just as much as he was.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, digging her fingertips into his sleeve before softly, pulling Draco into her arms and resting her head against his chest.

Maybe she needn't know what was wrong with him. Rather, she felt like all she needed to do was to be there. Just _be_ there for _him_.

Hermione would put aside their differences.

"You're stupid. This won't change anything." Draco said coldly, slumping against Hermione voluntarily. He sank into her arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Hermione shuddered at his nose tickling her, and his lips eliciting a warm, heart-thumping breath. He smelled so good, and he felt _amazing_. There was suddenly an overwhelming feeling sweeping over Hermione's limbs. She knew it wouldn't change anything, but in the back of her mind, things were turning.

Draco was showing weakness to her. He was holding her back, and trembling.

So what if she didn't find out what was the matter?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: i'm contemplating some sort of epilogue, due to the fact that this story isn't supposed to be long at all. Just something i wrote on a whim. Either way, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. thanks for my reviewers again :) you guys are great. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know where I am going with this, but, here is Chapter Three. Just to let you know, they are in their SEVENTH year, but this particular story does not go completely with the flow of the Harry Potter books. Not completely. Keywords. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well, you know what would happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>

_Hermione P.O.V._

Nothing changed. _Nothing at all_.

I was disappointed to know that Draco felt nothing of what had happened that night three weeks ago. He just sat there, in the Great Hall amongst Goyle and Blaise, a distant look in his eyes.

Until _she_ came up to him.

She looked so strikingly beautiful, that it was sickening. Her smile was even more so gorgeous. I didn't like her.

Astoria Greengrass.

Two years younger than Draco, she was in her sixth year, while he was in his seventh. He looked so perfect with her. That was the problem.

After our incident, I had started to feel something rather confusing. I told nothing to Harry or Ron, who hadn't particularly taken on to my weird behavior. I guess I still _acted_ normal in front of them. My thoughts, however, were anything but normal.

Why was I unable to keep those thoughts of Draco at bay? Why did he very thought of him shake me in a way that I thought only _Ronald_ could do. He was my boyfriend, after all.

As I obsessively stared at the couple across the room, I felt someone nudge me in my side. I didn't budge, I simply kept my eyes focused. I wanted Draco to look over, I wanted him to see me…. Most of all, I wanted him to be just as confused as I was. This was absurd.

This was Malfoy!

I mentally kicked myself, screaming profanity in my own ears the more I let those butterflies get to me. Draco looked so unbelievably happy with Astoria. He looked so fresh, so delicious…

Did I _really_ just say that?

I shook my head out of frustration, my bronze curls bouncing about my shoulders.

There was that damned nudge again.

"What is it Ronald!" I bellowed, shocked by the sound of my own voice. It didn't sound like me, and I instantly felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. Ron looked at me, bewildered. He parted his lips to say something, but stopped himself.

I wasn't sure whether it was from fright, or just because he had already forgotten whatever it was he was going to say.

He just _stared_ at me, and Godric, it was bloody annoying.

"If you have nothing at all to say to me, then will you PLEASE stop nudging me in the side!" My voice came again.

Several students from our table were looking in my direction. Finnegan was wide eyed, and he chuckled, purely out of amusement. I glared at him, and then turned my head back to the Slytherin table.

Draco and Astoria were _gone_.

Why on earth were they gone?

Harry tapped my shoulder then, cautiously sliding several inches away from me, as if I were to yell at him too. I groaned, giving him a look of question.

He cleared his throat, "Hermione, are you okay?"

I threw my arms into the air then. I stood from my seat, angry, but shakily. My best friends stared up at me with concern, but I only looked at them with my fiery eyes. I felt as if I were about to throw up.

"I'm going to the library!"

**X**

Of course, I didn't go to the library.

I followed Draco and Astoria's trail, and eventually caught sight of them on the bridge together.

There they were, enveloped in one another's arms, and _snogging_. It looked as if Astoria would devour Draco's entire face. Bloody ridiculous… and I was feeling every little sting of it. Each sound, each turn… I felt the tears brim my eye lids, but I hadn't the ability to make my legs move.

Surely, they would see me once they broke their kiss. Draco would see the profoundly astonished look on my face, and he would see all these emotions I was feeling.

Why in Godric's name did it have to be _him_ that was hurting me all of a sudden?

For the first time in my life, I wanted Draco to know. I wanted him to know that I had been thinking about him ever since the first time I'd seen him cry. I wanted to run up to the couple and smack him across his fce. I wanted to rip Astoria's pretty hair from her pretty little head… All the thoughts bubbled over in my brain until, finally, I let out a scream.

I screamed so loud, my own ears ringing once I had finished. Draco and Astoria broke their kiss up immediately. He was staring at me now, those grey eyes widened in shock.

Astoria frowned unpleasantly.

My hands, they trembled, but flew up to cover my lips. I had screamed… and I didn't believe it. I didn't believe that such _preposterous_ feelings had developed all because of that one night. I hadn't even known it was him that kept me from sleeping… If I _had_ known, I wouldn't be in the predicament that I was. Why… Why the hell did I start to have feelings for this Slytherin slime?

"Granger…?" Draco half asked, half stated. He made a step forwards to confront me.

I pulled out my wand then, and pointed it directly at him. The tears in my eyes burned, "Obscuro!"

I ran away then.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: wow, what another short chapter. I need to write a longer one. I always wanted to use the Obscuro spell in one of my stories xD. So, I made Hermione so unbelievably nervous, that she had to <strong>_**blindfold**_** Draco Malfoy. I wanted to Immobilus, or maybe Confundus… But, well, I figured Draco and Astoria were confused enough. Bleh. I do not like Astoria Greengrass. Tell me what you thought. :D I like reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is Chapter Four… Brilliant. I only wanted this story to be a one shot, but my brain disagrees with me. I want some drama. :D Please enjoy and R&R.**

**Of course, all credit for Harry Potter goes to the beautiful, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

_Draco's P.O.V._

A blindfold covered my eyes in an instant, before I'd even gotten the chance to try and talk to Granger.

Astoria gasped annoyingly, tearing it away from my eyes, the moment Granger started to run off.

I looked over, blinking my eyes at just how bright the sun was now. Without giving it another thought, I ran after the _Mudblood. _I ran so fast, in fact, that I'd nearly stumbled in the hallway leading to the moving stair cases. Hermione was feet ahead of me.

She ran, ran… and I could hear her crying even from the distance I was at.

Why… why was that Mudblood crying?

Past the Great Hall, I spotted Potter and the Weasel. They turned when Granger sped past them, and almost went after her, until I ran by and knocked them out of the way. _Oh great… _I thought.

_Potter and Weasley to the rescue as always…_

"Let me in!" Hermione shouted to the fat lady in the broad picture frame. She pounded at the wall, making the lady stare down at her, appalled.

"That is not the password! How _dare_ you hit me like that!" She spat.

Hermione didn't care, she still pounded, and I stopped for a brief moment, to catch my breath.

"Let me _in_!" Hermione's voice was shaky. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, and for some reason… I felt _bad._

How would I be able to _comfort_ her… like she did with me?

And why… why did I even _want _to?

"I cannot let you in without the password."

"Give it up, Granger." I said coldly.

Hermione slumped to the floor on her knees. She looked back at me over her shoulder. She said nothing, but, in her eyes, I knew she didn't want me there.

"What are you doing? Following me now?" I asked.

Her wand was out again, and so was mine.

"Expelliarmus." I said aloud, knocking her wand from her fingers. She wept all the more, and… damn if it didn't bother me…

"I… l…you… ugh… lea…" was all she managed to get out. I stared at her…

Was she crying because she saw me and _Astoria?_

"Cat got your tongue, Mudblood?"

Why was I being so rude…

Just then, Hermione gained all her strength back in her legs. She jumped up, and started heading for me. I didn't make a move, until she was only a foot away. My back hit a wall. She looked up into my eyes, her own glimmering with those ridiculous crocodile tears.

_Fuck._ I said in my mind.

She rose her hand, and I watched until it came into contact with my cheek.

"Draco Malfoy! You are the _worst_ person to _ever_ walk this earth! I cannot _believe _you! I _hate_ you! Why won't you leave me _alone_!" She screamed at me.

Leave her alone? When had I bothered her in the last few weeks… If anything, _she_ had been the one bothering _me_ in that bathroom… She was the one who helped me… even when I didn't need it… Even when I knew… she hated me. There wasn't a moment I've known her that she's liked me. She made it so clear…

Why was she telling me to leave her alone?

Her fists swung at me, and she even had the nerve to kick one of my shins. I hunched over in pain, groaning in protest to her. Right before one of her fists came back in contact with my cheek, I grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm, and pushed her away from me.

Now, I needed an explanation, "Why the hell are you following me?"

"I'm not!"

"Don't make me laugh, _Granger_…" I growled through my teeth.

"Malfoy! Let her go."

_Potter._

"You tell your _filthy Mudblood_ friend to stay out of my business. I don't like being spied on, and I definitely don't like being _lied_ to." I told Potter.

He looked at me, bewildered, as did the Weasel.

Hermione cried helplessly in my grasp. I let her go, and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Stay away from me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: ugh. Remind me to FORCE myself to make my chapters longer and more descriptive. What will happen next? How will Ron react to what he's just heard? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Her e is Chapter FIVE! Wow… **

**I do not own Harry Potter… Which means, I do not own Draco Malfoy. Sad face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"_You tell your _filthyMudblood_ friend to stay out of my business. I don't like being spied on, and I definitely don't like being _lied_ to." _

"What in bloody hell was Malfoy talking about spying on him!" Ron bellowed throughout the common room.

Harry stood back, a hand on his chin as he listened. Neither of them looked pleased, and Hermione had _just_ gotten over her tears. It was unfortunate that she felt them coming on strong again. She hated it when Ron was mad… because she had never seen him truly mad at anyone else in their group but Harry…

"Are you spying on him, Hermione?"

She sat there, on the couch, unwilling to answer him.

It's not that she had been spying on him. If Hermione told Ron that she had only met Draco in that bathroom by _accident_ and purely on the whim of her need to go searching, he would never believe her. There was no way, also, that Hermione could explain why she decided to trail after Malfoy and Greengrass that morning either. She didn't know what to tell him.

The truth would just make him angrier.

"Hermione!"

She flinched.

Harry stepped in then, and held Ron back with his arm. They stared at one another for a moment, until Harry broke their gaze and sat himself next to Hermione. She wanted to lean against him, to hold his arm and simply cry.

She was hurt.

By two people now, and it wouldn't surprise her if Ron left her because of it.

"Ron, please don't yell at her." Harry said.

Ron glared, his eyes almost as fiery red as his hair.

"Don't you tell me what to do! She's my girlfriend!"

"Yes, she _is_, but she is not your _property._"

"Then how about you tell me why Hermione is supposedly spying on Malfoy."

Hermione whimpered, listening to her boyfriend rant about something completely irrelevant. Frankly, she wasn't sure whether or not it would bother her so much if he _did_ leave her. Yes, it would make things a little worse, but Hermione wasn't going to stop him if he did.

"Hermione…" Harry said gently, "Have you spied on Malfoy?"

She sniffled, looked up at Ron, and then back down at her hands. She nodded her head only slightly, but it was enough for Ron to know that she agreed. She regretted admitting it.

Ron stormed out of the Common Room, kicking over the small table and cracking the wood. Harry squeezed Hermione close to him, and allowed her to cry, once more, on his chest.

**X**

Draco had dropped Astoria off at the stairs leading to the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory, and was lounging on the couch alone, staring up at the ceiling.

He couldn't get _that damned Mudblood _out of his head since he'd last seen her. All the time he spent with Astoria that afternoon, his mind drifted back to her tear-stained face, and her trembling lips that shouted at him. Telling him to leave her alone when he wasn't the one that had approached her, either time, befuddled him beyond reason.

So, when Astoria noticed that Draco was not paying as much attention to her as she'd liked, he shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and sighed.

He hadn't even kissed her goodnight like he always did.

She had been so obviously hurt… but not as hurt as Hermione looked when she fell to her knees and sobbed.

_God… What the bloody hell is the matter with me?_ He asked himself. Draco draped his arm along the back of the couch, stretching out his legs across the arm, where his knees bent. His neck was arched, and his adam's apple jutted out from his throat. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead annoyingly.

Since when did he start feeling so overwhelmingly hot?

_Oh, right, fireplace._

Draco, still in his most comfortable position, slipped off his sweater, and loosened one of the buttons to his white shirt. His tie fell to the floor as well.

"Draco?" a voice called.

Draco looked to his right at the door. Pansy Parkinson strolled into the room, wearing only her gown, which, in Draco's opinion, made her look a little deformed. He never cared too much for Pansy anymore. Not after the way she'd been the day he and Astoria got together.

Pansy smirked, and made her way over to Draco's head. There, she reached down to stroke his cheeks, and as always, he let her. Her skin smelled like a wilted flower, that damned perfume Blaise had bought her as a Valentine's present. While her hair, well, it looked like an entire knot had been pinned to the top of her head.

What had Draco possibly have seen in her way back when?

"I do say, Draco… you don't have to look so damned miserable when you're around me."

_Around thirty seconds, and she makes it all out to be about _her.

"I have delicious news, my love." Pansy crooned. She leaned in close to Draco's face, only to have him yank himself away from her and shift uncomfortably on the couch. Pansy snorted, and poked her bottom lip out childishly.

_Godric…_ Did she look unattractive to him, or what?

"What might that be?"

She winked. And slid in on the couch right against the blonde's hip. Her persistence got her absolutely _nowhere_. So why did she keep trying after so much rejection?

"What's in it for me, Draco?"

At that moment in time, he did not want Pansy speaking his name at all. Not in that failed seductive tone she always had around him. She never spoke like that to Blaise, who was the only one that ever showed true interest in her. There was nothing beautiful about her attitude, or the way she treated other girls whenever they took a slight glance in Draco's direction.

She was sick. She was mental when it came to him. So ridiculously obsessed.

Draco wasn't _exactly_ a ray of sunshine, but he hoped… he hoped he was nothing like her.

"Just tell me the bloody news, Pansy." he hissed.

Pansy frowned, a most awful frown. She folded her arms, and her little breasts mashed together to show what little cleavage she _did_ have. Draco felt the bile rise in his throat… Her perfume was still too much for him to handle.

"Rumours are, that the Weasel, and the Mudblood have broken it off. Something about you. It interested me, so I came here to see if those rumours, were… _true_."

He felt his stomach turn in an odd way at hearing this.

Hermione and Ron broken up?

Why did that excite him so much?

"Why do you think _I'm_… why do _they_ think that it's my fault?"

"Is it true, then? Did Hermione Granger watch you and _Astoria_ snogging on the bridge this afternoon?"

Draco stood up. He wanted to leave the Common Room and find Hermione. But, it wasn't completely clear as to why he wanted that. He wanted to look her in her eyes, hold her by her shoulders, and force the truth right out of her little throat.

Yes. Draco felt it then.

He might actually be more interested in the _Mudblood_ than he estimated.

Granted, in those three weeks since Hermione found him in the bathroom, he'd thought about it once or twice… maybe _three_ times. Not to mention the marathon of thoughts that clouded his mind on his and Astoria's date. It all made sense now that he really thought it through.

There were issues on the matter still. She was a Gryffindor. She had _filthy_ muggle blood, and she hung out with the two people he despised the _most_ in Hogwarts.

His father, oh… he would have such a field day if Draco were to tell him that his little precious Slytherin pure-blood was slowly wanting Hermione Granger.

"Draco?" Pansy asked in a loud voice.

He snapped out of his daze, and looked in her direction.

"It's rubbish. I don't care if they are together or not. They're dirt to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I want to count that as a cliff hanger for some reason… Bah, what will Draco do the next time he sees Hermione. Are the rumours true? Have she and Ron split up? What about Astoria?<strong>

**Can you guys tell that I am not too fond of Pansy? Well, then boo. I really do not care for her character. In the 7****th**** movie, I hated the way she called Harry out after he'd exposed himself in front of Snape. Ooooh. I just wanted to punch her in her ugly little mouth. Draco… why were you ever her friend? **

**Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! They're almost as good as candy! **_**Almost**_**. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am currently addicted to a new song. Anyways. Here is Chapter SIX.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, meaning I am not friends with Hermione D: awww…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

He waited another week until he approached Granger, and by then, the rumours were all true.

She and Ron _had_ broken it off, and, to top it, they weren't even speaking.

Ron had even gone as far as completely separating himself from the usual group of three Hogwarts had been so adapted to seeing. Instead, Ron sat with Lavender Brown, who was overjoyed to see him paying so much attention her after over a couple of years. There were new rumours about the two getting back together, not that it would surprise anyone. Ron was mad, and he made a point to take it out on any and everybody.

Walking through Hogsmeade, Draco kicked blades of grass as he picked his feet up. He was alone, with Astoria cooped up in her dormitory all due to a tiny cold. She's refused to take a trip down to Hogsmeade with him, apologizing greatly. Draco didn't particularly mind one way or the other. Astoria would have just been an obstacle in seeing Hermione, and confronting her. It was warm, and he'd figured he could at least get out and _socialize_. No matter who it was with.

The sun brightened his already white-blonde hair, and shone through his eyes, so they almost looked silver. Not a girl he walked by didn't turn their head. They crooned, pointed, and some even waved.

Draco didn't acknowledge them at all.

All of the places in Hogsmeade were booming with other students, most of which were in the same year. Draco saw, in the corner of his eye, Blaise and Goyle, thankful that they had not noticed him while flirting with a pair of much younger Slytherin girls. Some fourth years zoomed past Draco when he tried to completely avoid his friends. He snapped at them, telling them to bugger off and play back at the school where _immature little children_ all play.

Draco stole through the crowd, up until he stopped in front of Madam Puddifoot's Coffee Shop. He looked in through the decorated window. There was not a table that _wasn't_ occupied by a love-struck couple. It sickened him to watch other people be so comfortable with one another. It was rather hard to see in through the window further, the sun's glare blinding Draco.

He looked to his left, where he saw a puff of hair falling in curls down a small, just slightly exposed, back.

There was Hermione.

Draco smirked, reaching forth to grab the door handle to make his entrance.

That was, until another girl walked up.

_It's that damn Ravenclaw…_ Draco grumbled to himself, stepping back. He glared at Luna Lovegood for a good ten seconds, curling his fingers into fists. The two girls laughed loud, so loud that Draco had been able to hear Hermione's melodious laugh above all the other noise. Hermione looked happier than he'd ever seen her, her eyes glowing, and her smile big enough to split her face in two.

Luna sat herself down comfortably in the other pink chair in front of Hermione. She looked out the window for but a second, and Draco jumped back as to not be discovered.

Draco shook his head purely out of frustration, and slammed his back against the wall.

_Just bloody great…_

**X**

Thirty minutes went by, and Draco still stood where he had been the whole time, waiting for Luna to leave, and to have Hermione alone. He shoved his hands into his pockets, fiddling with a piece of paper he found. His feet were crossed, and his head leaned back just until it touched the glass behind him.

Luna eventually left the Coffee Shop, skipping out of the door, right before stopping in front of him with a lopsided smile.

"You're here for Hermione, aren't you?" She asked him.

Draco sneered, cutting his eyes, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Good bye." Luna hummed, right before turning and skipping up the trail back to Hogwarts.

Draco stood, awestruck. He rolled his eyes, and then was overwhelmed when he felt someone slam right into his side. He stumbled, almost unable to keep his balance. He protested lously, glaring and brushing off his clothes. He was about to shout all sorts at the culprit, until he looked down and saw _her._

"Malfoy…?" Hermione's voice was breathy, eyes wide and lips agape. She was just as shocked as he was.

"Granger." He said, stepping back.

Hermione looked down, "What brings you here-"

"I'm allowed in Hogsmeade too."

"I never said you weren't."

Draco sighed, "How are you?"

Hermione gained a look of such confusion, that she had to shake her head just to process what had come out of Draco's mouth.

"Pardon me?"

Draco laughed slightly under his breath, "You and the Weasel broke up?"

"Is _that_ what you're here for?" Hermione asked.

They both stood there for a moment, not saying a word to one another at all. Draco shifted uncomfortably where he stood, trying his hardest not to rock back and forth on his heels. Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulders, a slight blush on her face. She didn't really know what to say to Draco… The last time they'd talked, Draco told Hermione to stay away from him…

So why was he there _now?_

"Yes. We _did_ break up…"

Draco looked at the expression on Hermione's face when she said that. She looked so sad, and it angered him that it was possibly because of Ron.

"I'm… sorry."

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked him then, shooting a questioning look up into his grey eyes.

"What?"

Hermione made some sort of indescribable noise that Draco had never once heard come out of her, or any girl's, mouth before.

"Don't pretend like you _care_, Malfoy… I thought you didn't want to talk to me…"

"Under certain information, I feel like I _need_ to know if something is true." He said.

"What might that be?" Hermione was worried now.

Draco looked off in the other direction. He spotted Blaise and some girl walking towards to coffee shop, and felt something in the pit of his stomach that urged him to grab Hermione by the wrist and whisk her off to the side of the building. He did it so quickly, that he was merely a blur of platinum blonde and light brown. Hermione squealed, following Draco, and tripping over her feet until she landed flat on her face in the grass.

She wanted to scream then.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you!" Hermione protested. She jumped up on her feet, and threw her fist on Draco's chest.

He winced, and breathed deeply, "I can't be seen with you."

"Oh, and so you chose Hogsmeade to have a _private_ conversation? Merlin's beard, Malfoy, are you really as dense as everyone-" Hermione looked up at Draco and stopped mid-sentence. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, and proceeded in picking the grass out of her hair.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just shut up."

"I will not talk to you if you're going to treat me that way. I don't have to take such attitude from anyone, especially not _you_, Draco."

Oh how it excited him to hear his name from her tongue.

"Why did you and Weasley break up?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed a light pink colour. She looked off to the side, "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Does it bother you that he has separated himself from your little clique?"

"I…"

"Is it because of _me?_"

Now he had gone a little too far.

"Why do you always make situations like these about yourself! How can you be so damn self-absorbed? This is why no one likes you, Malfoy!" Hermione looked as if she would cry now.

Even she, though, couldn't hide the fact that it _was_ bothering her… but not because Ron wasn't talking to her anymore… but because they broke up over Draco Malfoy…

Why, of all things, did it come back to _him?_

"Pansy told me about the rumours."

"I really do not want to talk about it… so if you will please-" Hermione made a move to walk past Draco.

He sighed to himself, and latched onto her wrist once more. Draco pulled Hermione back to him.

Those tears, those _stupid_ tears had started to roll down her cheeks, and her mascara left hints of black behind the trails. She didn't make eye contact with him, and she didn't know what to do now. She wanted to disappear. She _didn't _still want those feelings to linger in the back of her heart.

But there they were, stabbing her.

Draco felt _bad_. It was the second time he'd made her cry. No matter how _annoying_ he tried to make it out to be, he couldn't help it. Draco just felt plain out guilty. He felt like everything Hermione had ever called him in the past.

Was he really all that bad a person?

"I'm not trying to make it out to be all about me, Granger. Have you ever, for one second, thought maybe I actually was checking on you?" He whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "Y-you don't make any sense at all."

"Shut up…" He growled. "I don't understand you, you know? You find me in the bathroom, and you… for bloody sake… you actually take the time to see what's wrong with me… Then, you spy on me with my girlfriend, and run off crying."

"I… wasn't-"

"Don't give me that rubbish… no one else knew where me and Astoria went. That wasn't coincidental."

She sobbed pitifully. "Then you tell me why you were crying in that bathroom…"

His eyes widened. She had never found out the reason for it…

He didn't _want_ her to know.

"I told you… it was none of your business."

"And _this_ isn't yours either." She responded.

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's wrist, "Why did you come for me? Why did you help me?"

"I didn't _help_ you… How was I supposed to know I would run into you in the middle of the night? You didn't even acknowledge or even thank me the next day…"

"I didn't ask for your help, Mudblood. I didn't want you there."

Hermione slapped Draco across the face. She clenched her jaw tight, the tears still streaming down her face, "I hate you!"

Draco seethed with anger. He snatched up Hermione's other wrist, and turned her to where she was pinned against the wall. Hermione breathed heavily, crying harder than she had been previously. He looked down at her, pressing close to her body to keep her from squirming.

"I don't know _why_ I felt so excited when Pansy told me that you and that _fucking_ Ron Weasley broke it off. I don't know _why_ I haven't been able to keep from thinking about you when I'm with Astoria. I don't know _why_, and it _kills_ me."

Those words hit Hermione like a heat wave.

"Wh…what?"

He just stared this time.

_He has to be lying…_ Hermione told herself.

_This isn't supposed to be happening to me… _

"Why Hermione?" He asked, for the first time, saying Hermione's name with so much intensity.

Hermione dropped her head, and sucked up all her tears. She stood there, breathing in his scent so close to her. His lips were close, his body was close… Knowing that he'd been thinking about all of what had happened gave her _some_ relief…

She wished he had told her sooner.

"Why did you come to that bathroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay, that's a good way to stop a chapter. The first draft I wrote of this chapter was not to my liking standards, and I'm rather happy that I went by and did a lot of tweaking. It's longer too! :D Anyways, someone please send me some ideas for this story. I want to make it a little longer, but I think it's going to end soon. <strong>

**I fear writer's block in the future, and I feel it coming. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven… ugh. Please no writer's block. I do hate being stuck.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Draco never told her why he was crying.

Hermione never told him why she found him.

They told one another _nothing_, and it got them nowhere. Not completely.

When she had taken her usual spot Great Hall, Hermione found herself staring at Draco, and she saw that he didn't seem to mind at all. He was staring at her too, after all. Astoria sat next to him that morning, talking to Pansy, while Goyle gorged himself with food.

Their eyes were locked securely.

In the hallways, it only got worse.

Hermione walked by Draco several times in one normal day, and was not shocked to see his eyes following her every move. She liked it better when he was alone, and he liked it better when she was as well. Not that it really mattered, not if they weren't going to talk to one another.

It wasn't until Charms, that Hermione found a folded piece of parchment on her textbook.

She looked around, confused.

_Meet me in the library. Restricted._

**X**

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, peeking her head around the Restricted bookshelf.

Draco stood there, absorbed in his thoughts. Hermione walked up to him, tapped his shoulder, and was taken back when he did something she did not expect.

He kissed her.

Hermione's breath was sucked from her lungs at an instant, feeling Draco's lips on hers, hungry and needing. She stood frozen, not sure of what to do other than to let him have his way.

Draco wasn't sure what he was doing, and if he knew what exactly it was, he wouldn't know _why_. All that morning, he had not been able to keep such thoughts in the back of his mind. He hadn't even kissed his own girlfriend that morning. He didn't want to feel that his and Astoria's kisses were no match for the ones he was taking from Hermione…

He didn't want to know, but he was finding out the more he kissed her.

Expertly, those lips turned. Draco's breath found its way into Hermione's maw when she began to feel the tip of his tongue at her teeth. Her heart screamed, while her mind coaxed Hermione to let him play with her. To let her let him do all of those things she had ever only let _one other person_ do to her.

All those little memories between Hermione and Draco came rushing back into her mind. She had went from completely hating him, to completely wanting him… It was like fire with gasoline.

It would just end up badly… But if, for this _one_ moment, she could feel like something actually felt right in her life, she was going to let it happen. No matter the regrets that were bound to follow.

Draco drew away as if in slow motion, pursing his lips together until they were a thin line that matched his skin. He breathed a shuddering breath, and grasped the bookshelf so he couldn't lose his balance.

His head was spinning.

"Uhm…" Hermione touched her lips, still tingling.

Draco cleared his throat. "I think I need to go…"

"No…" Hermione gasped.

She, this time, pulled Draco down with full force, and crashed his lips against hers. She pressed him against the other bookshelf, several of the books falling off the other side. Her hands grabbed as much of his sweater as they would let her, and her body went flush against him. He felt so good.

Tasted _even better._

It was a rush of carnage and pure adrenaline compacted into one kiss, and turned into several more as the seconds peeled by. Hermione's limbs burned for Draco, and she was becoming dangerously familiar with the inside of his mouth. Her heart thudded fast, rising to her throat, and echoing in her ears.

Draco shoved Hermione away from him, struggling for air.

"I have to go…" he said, brushing against the girl, before disappearing out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know this one is short, but this is basically all I wanted to happen in this chapter. How will poor Hermione's heart act after this has happened? Will it change things? I'm not completely sure yet :D <strong>

**Please review. It's better than cake. Unless that cake has whipped cream icing, then… it will only be **_**almost**_** better. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well… this poor story is definitely being neglected D:. I do apologize for the slow updates with this one. Actually I am sorry for slow updates in general on either story I am working on. However, I am still going to write on this. I need to make plans too. woe is me. Someone help D:**

**If I owned Harry Potter, Voldemort would wear a pink cloak and the Death Eaters would only eat cake. :D No, not really. It just looks funny in my mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

Hermione brushed her fingers along his lips slowly, tauntingly, as if they were something precious. She pressed her bosom against his chest, while her other hand teased the skin along his side.

Draco shivered, and he leaned down to kiss Hermione softly.

"Hermione…" he said in a voice that sounded almost unrecognizable.

With her chin tilted upwards, she could see his grey eyes through a haze. Her legs tingled and her heart thudded hard against her breastbone. There, he looked so marvelously handsome, that it was unreal.

"Hermione…" her name sounded so sweet on his lips, despite the way his voice shifted and morphed.

She lifted on her toes, wanting so much to close the gap between them.

The voice persisted, this time louder, "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

When the image of Draco was sucked from her mind at an instant and replaced by the red hair of Ginny Weasley, Hermione choked, and covered her chest with her hand.

Ginny sighed out of relief, having thought Hermione was Petrified.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione… I've said your name over a dozen times." her accent was thick, and her eyes were slightly narrowed.

Hermione ran an unsteady breath past her lips, and shook off the previous thoughts of Draco Malfoy from her brain. It had all seemed so real, everything.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was unsure, but she nodded her head anyways. "I'm fine, Ginny. I'm sorry."

"Not a big deal now that I know I won't have to explain to Harry why I thought you were Petrified by someone."

Petrified… Hermione actually thought at that moment that being petrified would be a little more bearable than the feelings that raced through her mind at least a million times a day now. Ginny took a seat next to her, starting off another round of oh-so interesting gossip that she had started to tend to ever since Hermione and Ron broke up.

Lavender Brown and Ron were most definitely on the verge of getting back together, and Ron was turning into a complete jerk now. Hermione heard nothing.

The library scene was the main thing on her mind, followed by the separate day dreams Hermione delved so deep into.

She hadn't seen Malfoy for the past five days.

_I don't understand why he thinks he can _kiss_ me and then not speak a word to me for almost a week… it isn't the first time…_

"Really, Hermione… I just started a whole conversation with you, and there you go zoning out again."

_Well… it is the first time he's… bugger… Why am I spending my time thinking about _Malfoy?

"I swear it's like talking to a wall!" Ginny threw her arms into the air. She stood up from where she had sat, and stormed off in the other direction, muttering something beneath her breath.

Hermione watched her friend, and immediately felt like a fool.

_I can't keep thinking like this._


	9. Chapter 9

**If I owned Harry Potter… Severus Snape would have never died.**

**Note: this chapter will give you some insight about how Draco feels about the way he grew up, and how he acts. Ultimately, this chapter, you will see what he goes through while at home, and you will find out why he was crying in the Boy's Bathroom at Hogwarts. (the italics where it explains Draco's life -sort of- will be back on the day where Draco goes back to Hogwarts for his seventh year)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<br>**_Draco's P.O.V._

I've tried to distance myself from the Mudblood. It's worked for at least a week now, but… these stupid thoughts keep interrupting everything I've been doing.

I can no longer even look at Pansy without seeing Hermione's face, and Astoria thinks I've gone mad. She can think whatever she wants… I suppose maybe, in a way, I have gone mad.

If it hadn't have been for Hermione seeing me in that bathroom, I knew I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. I can't tell her what was wrong with me… what is _still_ wrong with me. No one else seems to notice other than Granger, and that pisses me off more than anything…

How can she just come into the _boy's_ bathroom and…

Never mind about that.

As I sat down in the Common Room next to my girlfriend, I continuously caught myself staring into the flames of the fireplace. It was still cold as hell despite that thing, and Astoria snuggled up rather close to my side. I feel nothing for her like I used to. The way she smiles at me, or kisses me… even the way she _touches_ me feels dull.

It all comes back to me wanting someone else, and I only hope she doesn't sense that.

Hermione Granger… Such a stupid girl.

"Draco, I love you." Astoria said, clutching the fabric of my sweater in between her fingers.

Her eyes were brightened by the light of the fire, and her lips looked so much more needing than any man can resist.

I smiled at her, trying not to let her see what is on my mind, and I kissed those lips as gently as I possibly could have. Astoria breathed deeply when my hands touched her hips, and the way I laid her back against the couch. She threw a leg around my side, and pulled me closer as we deepened the kiss gradually. There, she started to wander with her hands across my chest, and then to my stomach.

The cold of her palm startled me, but I kept kissing anyway, trying to find the spark of what we used to have.

After a good amount of snogging and fondling, I eventually pulled away. Astoria looked at me with her head tilted, and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

She is bothered, but so am I…

Why is there no connection anymore?

"_Why Hermione… why did you come to that bathroom?"_

"_Draco, I told you I don't know why… I was just drawn to it somehow… I didn't know you were going to be there…"_

"_I find that hard to believe…"_

"Draco, what is the matter?"

I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders as I stood from the couch. Astoria looked up at me, twisting her hands together, "I don't… feel well."

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V.<em>

Draco didn't stop walking until he was at the stairs near the Great Hall, where he pressed up against the wall and looked down at his feet. He let out a sigh of relief, having gotten away from Astoria in hopes that she wouldn't come looking for him. The halls were swarming with students, and it was one of his many free periods. He would just steer clear of any of his friends for the day.

Watching the heads bob up and down in the crowd, Draco wiped sweat from his brow. He was, for some reason, very nervous, very nauseous, and shaky. Thoughts were clouding his mind at an alarming rate, and were unwilling to leave him be. He could be sick if they didn't stop, that Draco knew.

The one thing bothering him _more_ than Hermione… was the reason _why_ he was crying in that bathroom.

It wasn't as if he _hadn't_ cried some time after that either.

He shed a tear… once or twice afterwards.

Draco couldn't explain to _just anybody_ his personal life. He couldn't explain why it's left him confused, needing and sometimes a little lonely.

He, himself didn't understand it…

It just sort of happened.

_(Sometime before coming to Hogwarts for his 7__th__ year.)_

_Draco woke up that morning in his bed expecting it all to be normal. He opened his slate grey eyes to the widespread ceiling above him and lay there for but a moment. _

_As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pressed the soles of his feet to the cold wooden floor, he looked around the entire room. It was all the same, it was always the same there. Nothing looked different, even if he moved things around._

_That house was dark even when the lights were on. It was painted black, covered in antique leather, wood, and even pictures. Faded, worn, elegant, luxurious. _

_Draco Malfoy could have anything he wanted, but he was surrounded by those things and felt nothing for them. He felt cold, heartless, sick. _

_In the mirror of the bathroom, Draco stared at himself, naked, unable to recognize himself. He was so pale, so drained of colour. His hair was almost as white as his skin, blonde, but still whiter than any normal teenaged boy. He stood there, looking at himself wondering why he hadn't turned out differently. Why, when his mother had the warmest heart he had ever known?_

_All the other Malfoys, the Blacks, the LeStranges… well, they were mental to put it simply. They knew only darkness, they knew nothing of what they hadn't been taught. _

_Draco grew up learning to be much like his father, who was cold-hearted and sometimes rather narcissistic. He didn't fully understand the way his father worked, or the way he seemed… it was like Draco became obsessed in wanting to become like his father. He moved like him, looked like him… hell he even breathed the way Lucius Malfoy did if he could match the chest movements. _

_It was Draco's own sense of disposition and insecurity. Back then, he felt like if he didn't act the way he had, he would be nothing to his father. Even so, he still felt like he meant nothing. His father never graced him, and if he had, it was worded in a way that sounded detached, unloving. Draco _needed_ love. He _needed_ approval._

_Draco needed to become his own man, but the way he grew up… the way he made himself ruined so many chances for him._

_Draco was weak. Draco was fragile._

_Draco cried, he bled, he hurt, he craved and yearned and wanted to be like other people. Regretting all he had learned in his years, he was seventeen now, he was old enough to know right from wrong. _

_The way he was living was wrong._

_His family was wrong._

_It was all completely __**wrong**__._

_When Draco learned that nothing was right with his parents at all anymore, he felt something he had never felt before in his whole life. He felt like his whole world was coming to a complete end. He felt as if, somehow, it was _his_ fault that his parents were constantly fighting. _

_He blamed himself that they never even slept in the same bed anymore. It was all Draco's fault, in Draco's mind… When really, nothing was actually ever good about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's relationship._

_They were separating._

_In Draco's whole life, he had never been with anyone other than both parents. He never saw his life without the both of them together. It took his breath completely away, when Narcissa told him that she and his father were settling for a __**divorce.**_

_The ride to the Station was absolutely grueling after being torn down with such devastating news._

_As he stood on the platform with his bags, ready to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, Draco tried to mask the pain on his face as Astoria glided over to him and greeted Draco with a kiss. She looked so loving, so much so that it came to a relief to Draco to see _someone_ other than his fighting parents. _

_He couldn't tell _her_ that his family was ultimately going to be split directly in two. That he would have separate holidays… if he even really got to see his father at all anymore._

_Draco wanted to tell her, yes. But Draco just couldn't…._

* * *

><p><em>In that bathroom, Draco held tight to the sink, in fear of losing the contents of his stomach right then and there.<em>

_He'd gotten a letter from his mother, who told him that she no longer lived with his father back in Malfoy Manor. They were going through with the divorce, and in a matter of months, Draco would have to come see his mother some far off place in London. _

_Draco cried. He sobbed pitifully in that bathroom._

_Hermione Granger startled Draco when she spoke his name, obviously on accident. _

_She comforted him, and Draco had never felt so safe with Hermione. He didn't want her to see him the way he was, but… there was no one else around them, and he needed her at that moment._

_He needed Hermione Granger, because she was paying attention to his feelings. _

_"You're stupid. This won't change anything." _

_But he was wrong. _

"I was dead wrong…"

Draco, in that hallway, realized that he was slowly, gradually… falling for Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: sitting here writing and reading this over, I feel like I don't have enough information on why Draco and Hermione are falling for one another. I mean, yes, Hermione found Draco in the bathroom, and saw that he was weak, but… bleh I'm not sure. I suppose this is how weird love stories go. My brain is attacking me with my plot. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is going to be mostly Hermione.**

**If I owned Harry Potter… well… you really don't know what my mind just said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Hermione's Dilemma.<strong>

_One half of me wants you. And the other half wants to forget. _

Seeing him in the hallways has become such a daunting thing for poor Hermione Granger. He's so pompous, so narcissistic, and… hating him has become harder with every passing day. Seventh year, last year… and such feelings, Hermione realizes, have always been there.

From day one.

Those eyes, the unforgettable trait passed down to him from generations before. He sees through her without even knowing it. She lets these things stir her, keeping her from much needed focus, rest…

Why does such desire fill Hermione's stomach?

These thoughts are not legal for the heart of a Mudblood.

Having not seen Draco for quite some time, Hermione found herself going insane gradually. The way she feels inside for the platinum blonde, Slytherin Prince starts to get the best of her. Her friends have noticed.

To think, it all began discovering him in that bathroom. It all comes back to that one little event.

Any other girl in Hermione's situation would not be able to comprehend a single thought racing around their heads. Now, at night, Hermione can't stop tossing and turning. She dreams about Draco with Astoria, and how badly it bothers her. If only Hermione knew why her feelings for Draco were starting to soar higher than she could ever imagine.

A broken record repeats itself every hour. School work… pause… Draco. Lunch, studying… the human anatomy of _Draco_. The essence of _Draco_. Free periods filled with daydreams of… _Draco_.

With a hand holding her quill, Hermione feels it give way to her grasp. It snaps, and her eyes look straight ahead of her. She can't concentrate in Study Hall with the screaming. That wretched ache in her heart as she spots Astoria Greengrass walk into the Hall.

She smiles, makes eye contact, and looks curious, as if she can see right through Hermione from that distance. Astoria looks behind her, and calls someone next to her. Much to Hermione's misfortune, it's not Draco, but instead, Blaise.

Astoria looks uncomfortable, latching onto Blaise's arm as if she needed protection.

Did she know?

Could she see?

Where was Draco?

Hermione pulls her eyes away from the raven-haired beauty, and drags them back down to the lined paper of her notebook. She has, actually, managed to finish each and every sentence, but is unwilling to move.

Harry and Ron sat next to her when it all started. Although asleep, Harry is still quite alert. He has been a little on edge with Hermione the last week, while Ron distanced himself a little more from the group. No one really knows why he is still intent on even sitting in the same area as Hermione.

Not as if Hermione really cared.

"_Why did you and Weasley break up?" Draco asked. _

_Hermione blushed a light pink colour. She looked off to the side, "I don't think that's any of your concern." _**Because of you…**

"_Does it bother you that he has separated himself from your little clique?" _

"_I…" _**I… don't know anymore.**

"_Is it because of _me_?" _**Don't you listen, Draco?**

Hermione shoved her hands out in front of her, her head pounding heavily. Behind her chest, was the unforgiving thuds of her aching heart. She looked at that door for any sign of him… any sign at all.

There is none.

It makes Hermione all the more anxious.

"Miss Granger? Have you finished?" Professor McGonagall asked, coming up to the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione jumped, nearly tossing her belongings into the floor. McGonagall takes a step back, shocked.

Without a second thought, Hermione places her book into the old lady's hand, and rushes out of the hall as fast as her feet can possibly take her.

There was barely a soul in the hallways, when Hermione kept up her running, going practically nowhere. The Common Rooms wouldn't be the ideal place to go. If only Hermione could lose herself in a butterbeer or two… Hogsmeade. It was off limits without permission, and it was the only place she could think of going.

Hagrid's?

No, he would see it in her eyes for sure.

There was nowhere to go… no place to hide.

_Wait… the Room of Requirement._ Hermione suddenly thought.

She ran more, praying that maybe the entrance would be easily found. One wall, two walls… more walls. Hermione was out of breath, and slowed herself to a jog.

_There_. Hermione's mind whispered.

A door appeared in front of her, intricately designed, and so broad that a whole class could walk through without problem. The sense of pure relief flooded Hermione's being.

The closer she got to the room, the smaller the door became. She ran again, and right before the door disappeared, she was on the other side.

Mirrors, there were mirrors in the center of the room, showing Hermione her own reflection. Dropping to her knees, Hermione gasped for air. She looked up at the ceiling, hair falling over her back in curls. She was finally alone, finally safe.

At least, from other people.

Inside, her thoughts were still raging, although a little less than previously. Draco couldn't possibly find her there, if he was even wanting to find her in the first place. It was a good time for The Marauder's Map, and Hermione only wished Harry hadn't hidden it after the several times he made use of it.

"Why?" Hermione said aloud, without fear of being heard.

She lay completely flat against the stone floor now, awkwardly.

"_I don't know _why_ I felt so excited when Pansy told me that you and that _fucking _Ron Weasley broke it off. I don't know _why _I haven't been able to keep from thinking about you when I'm with Astoria. I don't know _why, _and it _kills _me."_

"If it didn't kill you…" Hermione breathed, "Then why didn't it make you stronger?"

She looked to her left, "Why didn't it make _me_ stronger?"

Reluctantly, and slowly, Hermione sat back up, shedding her cloak, and yanking her sweater over her head. In those mirrors, Hermione saw herself, she stood at her reflection, watching in amazement as the person behind the glass moved with her. When she squinted, she could see another figure, lurking behind her in the shadows.

But, when she turned to see if someone was actually there, Hermione saw no one.

There was a burning in her skin, and Hermione fumbled with the buttons of her off-white Hogwarts shirt. Inch by inch, her pale skin was revealed, and she could see the supple mounds of her tiny breasts behind her brassiere. There couldn't possibly be much to appeal in her figure. Not like Astoria's… or… for that matter, Pansy Parkinson.

She had barely any curves, no sway in her walk, and not a single intoxicating scent. She was just _Hermione_… Plain.

Down went Hermione's skirt, and over her shoulders, she tossed her stockings… Until Hermione was in nothing but her under garments. She continued to stare at herself, wondering.

What was it about her that Draco was seeming to be attracted to? Despite not seeing him in several days, Hermione remembered the look in his eyes the last time she met him. The time she kissed him… that was when, ultimately, she realized…

Those feelings were real.

_I could live without you, but I don't want to. I don't want to._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Draco's Sacrifice**

Hermione closed her eyes in front of the mirrors, breathing in and out heavily.

Hands encircled her waist, and pulled her close to a warm body. She didn't panic, nor did she turn around to see who it was. She already _knew_.

Draco's lips touched her neck, featherlike, but at the same time, one of the most strong kisses Hermione had ever felt in her life. It sent chills down her entire body, halting at her toes up to her waist, where she felt herself start to tremble.

Draco let all his thoughts get to him at that moment. He heard nothing else, and knew what he was doing might just be wrong. Many times. It wasn't as if he cared. Nothing his own _girlfriend_ did could make him feel the way Hermione did.

"_Oh, there you are, Draco." Astoria smiled, walking to the Great Hall entrance with Blaise trailing behind her. She stopped in front of her blonde boyfriend, and was about to kiss his cheek._

_She was astounded when Draco reeled backwards, and snarled at her. He was in no mood for Astoria, and he wasn't sure if he would be for a while. Astoria looked hurt, as if Draco had ripped out her heart without uttering a word. _

_Blaise looked curiously at his friend._

"_Dra-draco…" Astoria whimpered, trying to kiss him again._

_Draco shook his head and ducked away from her._

_She stomped her foot, "What is the matter with you! Why won't you kiss me?"_

"_I don't want you." Draco told her, letting the words slip out of his throat. He instantly regretted it, but at the same time, was a little relieved to have gotten it out and off of his shoulders. Inevitably, it was only the truth. He just hadn't planned on it coming out as soon as it did._

Taking in all the sweetness of Hermione's scent, Draco hummed out of pure unconsciousness, and pulled her even closer than she already was. Her heartbeat was soaring behind her chest, and her breath was becoming a fast steady. Her body shook with anticipation, and soon, Hermione felt her knees almost give in on sheer pleasure.

His kisses were making her insane, and her skin was making him hungry.

"What are you doing here?" Draco muttered.

Hermione sighed, "I might ask you the same." she smirked.

Draco shrugged in response, when suddenly, he turned Hermione around and looked down at her body. She was _beautiful_. Nothing too big, nor small, and not at all what Draco was used to through his many years of girlfriends. He was amazed by her plainness and at the same time, her ability to look more woman than she intended. Her curves were scarce, but more so than years back. Her bosoms were average, supple, and Draco felt something in his loins staring at them.

He _wanted_ Hermione, and it was obvious, at that moment, that she wanted him too.

When their lips met, Hermione froze, but when Draco lifted her off the floor and into his arms, she melted. Their bodies were flush, and Draco was dropping to his knees with Hermione in his embrace. Slowly, he leaned forwards until Hermione was mere inches from touching the cold floor. She slipped her fingers into his platinum blonde locks, tugging, and holding tight with her thighs around his torso.

She burned with passion, all the while confused as to why he was burning too. They made a flame unable to be put out.

There, in the Room of Requirement, Hermione and Draco were tangled together, finally with Hermione's back against the stones of the neatly decorated floor.

Being that Hermione's clothes were already almost discarded, it was relatively easy for Draco to slip off all the unnecessary clothing keeping him away from feeling her skin on his. They raced to undress Draco together, eager to see what the other had.

Ultimately, when Draco realized just what was going on, he took a sharp breath, pinned Hermione to the floor, and licked his lip.

"Wait."

Hermione blinked at the sudden movement, only having unzipped the most difficult zipper of Draco's black uniform pants. She dropped her hands to her sides, and stared up at him, into his grey eyes that burned holes in her chest.

"We shouldn't…" Draco said.

Hermione agreed, as unfortunate as it was, she agreed with him and pushed herself from beneath the Slytherin Prince.

Draco pulled the articles of clothing that had been pulled off back on, and brushed the wrinkles out of them. Hermione did the same, although quicker, as to not let Draco see what he already had.

She blushed out of frustration, embarrassment, lust, and anxiousness. Nervousness. She had _wanted_ to see… she _wanted _to touch, and be able to taste him.

Like she had been thinking ever since their first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: sorry to have made this chapter so short. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :D <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:  
>i'm sorry for the RIDICULOUSLY late update. i've finished The Slytherin Princess (formerly known as Cilwenu Snape: Year Four) and i can concentrate on more DraMione, and my newfound DrUna love. Please enjoy, and review!<strong>

Draco walked into the dungeons, looking around for the dark brunette hair he'd been searching for all that morning. It was Saturday, and perchance too early to be awake, but Draco needed to see her. Draco wanted to see Astoria. Leisurely making his way down the stairs, he pulled the lapels of his black jacket closer to one another. His turtle neck was snug around his entire upper torso, and his black pants were perhaps too clingy for his comfort.

Why he felt the need to _dress up_, was beyond Draco's imagination. It was just something he'd felt like doing when he woke up. Of course, what little sleep he did get was not nearly enough to keep his concentration up for the remainder of the day. Draco was thankful it _was_ Saturday, and that there were no classes.

Despite wanting to see his _girlfriend_, Draco couldn't get a particular bushy-haired _mud blood_ out of his head. He hoped, at the same time not, he would run into her, be able to kiss her like he had the previous night. What he felt whenever he kissed Hermione was unexplainable. He felt as if gravity was weighing him down, and the ability to fly was unthinkable. Maybe Draco didn't want to fly… maybe he wanted to be pulled down to where she was, to everything. Draco shook his head, and shuddered slightly at the thoughts.

With Astoria, Draco feared all the feelings he had once felt for her were gone.

He was rather conflicted.

The Common Room, cold, silent, and almost completely unoccupied, was a burst of nervousness for Draco. He could see, from a distance, Astoria and Pansy, both sitting side by side near a rather large bookshelf. She was laughing, while Pansy flipped through a potions book. Draco swallowed, and inhaled a breath before mustering up a bit of courage to approach the two. Naturally, Pansy lit up at the sudden appearance of the Slytherin King, while Astoria sat there, sort of bewildered.

He wouldn't blame Astoria if she was upset with him.

"_What is the matter with you! Why won't you kiss me?"_

"_I don't want you." _

"Astoria… I want to talk to you." Draco said, trying not to make his voice sound harsh, but hearing it himself, made Draco wince. "Alone." He motioned to Pansy.

Pansy exchanged a glance with Astoria, before sighing and standing straight. Pansy ran a finger across Draco's chest, winking and leaning in close, "She knows."

Draco scowled, watching her walk out of the common room.

Astoria was still sitting where she had been previously, although with her head turned and her hands laced together in her lap. She could see Draco out of the corner of her eyes, and her heart sped up behind her chest. When he sat down next to her, she flinched, and then swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. Draco's hand caressed her thigh gingerly, as Draco used his other to turn her eyes to his.

Astoria blushed, but tears perked in her eyes despite it.

"You don't want me." Astoria choked out.

Draco shook his head, and thumbed Astoria's cheek. He leaned in close to her, pressing his lips to hers in a way he knew she would respond to. His hand rose on her thigh, near her hips. She was soft, Draco admired the way she smelled, and he leaned even closer. Just another inch, and he would be pinning her to the couch more than he already was. Astoria couldn't stop from kissing him, and she let her hands fall on his shoulders. She turned her lips in kind to his rhythm, and soon found herself on her back against the couch.

Somewhere along the lines, Draco cast a muffliato curse, and locked all the doors around them. He crawled on top of Astoria, and peeled off his jacket, while she began to unbutton her white shirt.

The eagerness was getting to him, but there was an obstacle that Draco could not quite get by.

Every time he kissed Astoria, he imagined himself kissing Hermione. With every touch that befell across his, now, naked upper body, he could almost feel Hermione's own fingers, burning his skin. It was making his breath heavier, and Draco could feel his blood boiling with the thought of Hermione's body against his. Like it had been not too many hours ago.

Astoria pulled Draco even closer to her than Draco thought was possible, she dug her nails into his back, while lifting up to grind her hips against his. Draco moaned, and then pushed her away, sitting up straight with his head cradled in both hands. Astoria looked at him, appalled, and searched frantically for her shirt. He couldn't do it… not when it wasn't Astoria he was seeing the entire time.

"Draco…" Astoria said in a low tone.

Draco rubbed his temples, "Astoria… I-"

"I know there's someone else."

* * *

><p>To say Hermione was shocked, might have been the understatement of that entire month. She looked up from her book, and nearly dropped it when she saw Draco standing in front of her. His eyes were red, swollen, and his clothes were in a mess across his body. It broke her heart to see tears still lingering in the crooks of those stormy grey eyes, but Hermione didn't know what to do.<p>

Draco, up so early, even early for Hermione, was just standing there, looking defeated, and worn out.

"Malfoy…?" Hermione said, setting her book down at her feet, before walking hesitantly over to the blonde, who had just bowed his head.

He shook when Hermione touched him, her hands sliding up to his neck, and then wrapping her arms around him tightly. Draco couldn't help it, and it was so unlike himself. The tears fell, the sobs were choked out, and Draco buckled against Hermione like a weak child.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said a little louder. There were eyes on them now, and at any moment Madam Pince would surely stroll over and enforce something along the lines of PDA. "Malfoy… what's-"

"Don't call me that." He said, voice broken, and jumping from one tone to the other. He clung to Hermione, "Hermione… I…"

The feelings shot through Hermione when she heard her name fall off his tongue. Her heart sped up, and she looked around the room, "Draco… we have to go somewhere else?"

He pulled away, and Hermione could see the crystal tears more clearly, "Why does it matter… I'm so far deep in right now, and soon I might drown."

"You're not making any sense."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "Astoria left me."

"Wh-what?"

"The thing is… I'm not even upset about it… that's not what I'm upset about!"

Hermione tried her hardest to calm Draco down. She covered his lips with her fingers, and pushed him into the Restricted section of that library. Her wand illuminated at the tip, in order to peer into his eyes once more. She worked on wiping the tears away from Draco's cheeks, flustered, and confused.

Draco sobbed pitifully, something Hermione had seen more this year than ever before. It couldn't have just been what was going on with the two of them. There was _more_. Hermione could feel it. All the stress Draco had was shown in his face. He was already rapidly spiraling down into a hole even without stress… but Hermione could tell.

"Draco, talk to me… what's wrong?"

"My parents… " he said, wiping his eyes after her.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "Your parents?"

"It doesn't even matter!" Draco was still raising his voice, and whether or not it was intentional, Hermione wasn't sure. He walked away from her, throwing his arms into the air out of pure frustration. She watched him, and then backed up against the bookshelf when Draco came rushing back to her at an alarming rate. He seized her shoulders again, this time harder.

Hermione held back a whimper in her throat. She stared with wide eyes as her wand fell to the floor with a clattering sound. Hermione rose her hands up to her sides, holding him lightly as he shuddered several more times. He rest his head down on Hermione's neck, kissing it softly.

"What about your parents, Draco?" Hermione whispered.

But he didn't answer her. Instead, Draco lifted her chin, and smashed her lips down onto hers. She tasted so much better than Astoria had, and Hermione's weak body went limp against the shelf. He pulled her against him, raising one of Hermione's legs around his hip. Her heart soared, and Hermione didn't care that they were both still in the library.

Draco moaned into her lips, parting them with his tongue to slide against her teeth. Hermione granted him entrance into her mouth, letting her own tongue play with his in a dance she wasn't sure she wanted to stop. Draco was filled with so much anguish, so much frustration… and Hermione wanted him to take it out on her.

In between her legs, with the one still hooked around him, Hermione felt something harden against her pelvis. She gasped when she realized just what it was, and bravely took the risk and slid her hand down to fondle it through his pants. Draco hissed, although aiding Hermione to the zipper that lingered near her fingers, Down it went, and Hermione found Draco slipping her hand in between his pants and down to where he most needed it. He was impressed with her daring, and he wanted to see just how far she would go.

The length came as a shock to her, and the more shy she became, the more Draco couldn't stand it. He let out a shuddering breath, and then tangled his fingers into her hair. His voice was husky when he spoke to her,

"Please… please Hermione." He begged.

Hermione blushed, and completely uncovered the organ that throbbed against her palm. She looked down at it, having never really seen one before. It amazed her how much pleasure could be brought just by the mere touch of her hand. Draco's tears were still falling when she began to relieve him, and Hermione could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Come on…" Draco demanded.

Hermione swallowed, and moved her hand in gentle strokes against Draco's manhood. He moaned a little too loud for comfort, making Hermione stop at an instant and search for any sign of another person.

Draco shook his head, and grabbed her wrist, making her do those motions one more time.

Hermione bit her lip, "Mal-… Draco… I don't-"

"Then…" Draco looked into her eyes, "Let me be the one to show you _everything_."

* * *

><p><strong>A little steam at the end. Tell me if you want me to write what happens, or if you would like me to skip over it (: I hope I can write the rest of the smut! Although I might still do it anyways. This story was so far neglected. I'm terribly sorry for that! You guys should go enroll on . I've become addicted, and I was sorted into Slytherin! Of course, the results weren't immediate, and you have to be patient, but once registered and all that good stuff, you can take the classes like all the Hogwarts students dodid, and you get to learn pretty much all they did. Just in an RPG way, hence the name. It's pretty cool. I just turned in my homework at the last moment… I shouldn't have signed up for all those classes. Especially necromancy -shudder- **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wandering, Wondering, Why?**

**Previously:**

"_Astoria… I want to talk to you." Draco said, trying not to make his voice sound harsh, but hearing it himself, made Draco wince. "Alone." He motioned to Pansy. _

_Pansy exchanged a glance with Astoria, before sighing and standing straight. Pansy ran a finger across Draco's chest, winking and leaning in close, "She knows."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't want me.<em>_**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're not making any sense."<em>

_He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "Astoria left me."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_The thing is… I'm not even upset about it… that's not what I'm upset about!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on…" Draco demanded.<em>

_Hermione swallowed, and moved her hand in gentle strokes against Draco's manhood. He moaned a little too loud for comfort, making Hermione stop at an instant and search for any sign of another person._

_Draco shook his head, and grabbed her wrist, making her do those motions one more time. _

_Hermione bit her lip, "Mal-… Draco… I don't-"_

"_Then…" Draco looked into her eyes, "Let me be the one to show you _everything_."_

* * *

><p>Hermione was pressed against the bookshelf, mere centimeters away from losing everything she thought was sacred about herself.<p>

Draco, holding her there, looking into her eyes, knew Hermione had never once been touched. He knew, and despite his burning need to throttle Hermione to a sweaty mess, Draco would be gentle unless she told him otherwise. He bit his lip in anxiousness, positioning the swollen head of his penis at the very entrance of Hermione's flower. She gasped, feeling it press in a little, and whined.

Draco had almost removed himself fully, but it came as a shock to the blonde when Hermione forced herself all the way onto his length… all eight inches, swollen and hard, was now deep within the _mud blood _Draco would have thought repulsive many months ago.

Who could deny, that in all reality, that there had _always_ been some sort of attraction, a sort of sexual list between them, although not admitted, or hardly thought twice about.

Draco marveled in the way Hermione whined the tiniest of mews into his ear as he throbbed inside of her. She held tight to his milky shoulders, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear. He shuddered at the warmth of her sweet, vanilla scented breath, and almost lost it.

"Draco… make me yours." Hermione moaned.

Draco grabbed her hips then, and kissed Hermione's neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, flicking out his tongue to touch her searing, but velvet skin. Hermione felt everything spiral into one as the pleasure washed over her. She was still against the shelf, being lifted and dropped, covering Draco with her fluids. It was exotic… being in the library, of all places.

She never imagined they would _make love_ there… much less anywhere. Sure, contemplation and curiosity were the basis of all Hermione's thoughts. She could pretty much guarantee that whenever she thought of Draco, lately, there were always the steamy, passionate, sex-ridden laces that tied them together. The image of him on top of her sent Hermione over her edge many times in those weeks spent on a roller coaster thanks to the blonde.

As Draco thrust himself in and out of Hermione, she could hear his soft moans turn into less shy ones. He was mumbling her name, still getting used to hearing it on his own tongue. His brow was almost covered in sweat, but it made him look all the more better. Hermione leaned in to kiss him, darting her tongue in a similar rhythm to their love making.

"Faster." Hermione whispered in between the kisses.

Draco groaned, doing as he was told. His pace was at medium rate, nowhere near to where he was good at. He had to contain himself, although Draco's sexual libido was ultimately too strong to overcome. Astoria paled in comparison to the fire he felt at this very moment. His cock was throbbing oh so painfully inside of her, and Draco _needed_ her to beg for more… He _needed_ Hermione to let him lose it.

"Harder, Draco… harder." she said, as if reading his thoughts. Her mouth remained parted, and she was digging her nails deliciously into his skin. Draco hissed.

He was relieved upon hearing her words, and clasping the shelves of the restricted section, Draco depended on Hermione to stay pinned to it, and not slide. There, he let loose, and thrust into her at an alarming rate. Hermione tried her hardest not to scream. The pain came, and it went, but she knew it was part of the process. Surely, anyone on the other side of that shelf could hear them, but she didn't care. She was content on moaning his name, and clawing the hell out of Draco's shoulders and back while he pummeled her to no return.

"Bl-bleeding hell, Draco." Hermione moaned.

Draco moaned in return, bravely sliding one of his hands down past her stomach, and down to where his throbbing member thrust. He slid two fingers in between her delicate flower, and located the little nub nestled near the very top. Hermione jerked, but spread her legs wider, and bucked against Draco when more jolts of electricity flooded her. Such a small nub brought her more pleasure than she could ever imagine, and Draco's skilled fingers worked it well.

He moved fingertips in taunting circles, switching from clockwise to counterclockwise. Her mind was swarmed with a haze that made her weak, and soon, she would surrender completely to Draco.

"Come, Hermione…" he breathed, now rubbing her nub quick and almost featherlike. His thrusts were a little slower, a little softer, teasing Hermione.

He was soon to his end too, but he wouldn't release until she did, which would inevitably happen very soon.

Hermione whined, still holding tight to Draco. Her body was tingling, and she would come soon, if only he would just rub her a little _harder_.

Using one of her own hands, Hermione pressed Draco's fingers against her nub, aiding him in the process. She knew her flower well, and letting him figure that fact out might have been the most embarrassing thing she could have ever done.

"Ah…I'm coming." Hermione moaned, "I'm _coming_."

Draco arched at her statement, giving her three powerful thrusts, before his own liquid shot in spurts through her cavity. He bit his tongue to not completely moan as loud as he could have then, and pressed his mouth against Hermione's cheek.

* * *

><p>Going on the rest of that day was rather hard. Hermione could see flashes of their little scene in the library, as if it were still happening. She could barely look at her best friends during lunch, and Hermione made extra sure that Luna didn't get a good look at her. Sure, she was flushed noticeably, and her hair was still a disheveled mess, but neither friend dare ask… and Ron was being a regular ass lately as it was.<p>

She didn't even consider him a friend at all anymore, truthfully.

On top of her raging memory, Hermione's usual stroll down the hallway was broken, when she found herself thrust into a closet, which was wider than thought once in. She could only see the grey eyes that bore holes into her soul, and felt a slender hand make their way into her clothes. Her thighs burned at the feel, and she relished in it.

This time, however, Hermione decided it was _she_ who would take the control. She dropped to her knees, seized Draco's pants, and unleashed his throbbing member from its prison. He moaned incredulously, impressed by her dominance. Draco laced his fingers into her bushy hair, fisting it the more she mouthed him. Who knew her mouth could work such magic when it wasn't spitting out protests, or pointless nonsense that she was known for.

Circling her tongue around the tender head of Draco's member, she dipped into the slit of it, precum delving into her taste buds. He _tasted_ so marvelous, she was convinced he bathed in saccharinity. The moans she was eliciting from his throat were just as sweet.

Hermione suckled him until he was about to reach his very end, and pulled her mouth away, making him hiss. Draco forced her lips to his, and kissed her with so much frustration, so much dissatisfaction.

After he was done, Hermione brushed her hand along his cheek, and left the closet, appearing as if nothing happened when she ran across Longbottom in the same intersection. She felt a since of victory in her motions, and practically skipped back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It wasn't until well after dark that she saw him again.

With a single move, Draco pinned Hermione to the closest wall he could find. She gasped at the force and coolness, simply staring into his eyes.

Draco smirked, although wickedly. "Don't play with me like that and expect me to be _happy _with it."

"What ever are you talking about?" She didn't know what she was saying, or where this attitude was coming from. Hermione went with it, smiling innocently up at Draco.

His smirk faded, "What we've done is wrong, Granger…"

"Then why did you do it?" Hermione asked him.

"You didn't remonstrate! Bleeding hell, at least push me away!" Draco bellowed, then clearing his throat in fear of being caught.

Hermione wiggled her wrists out of his grasp, and turned her head to the side, "You should think the same of yourself, Malfoy… You condoned this. You are not the innocent one, like you always are. Nothing is going to take back what happened in that library… or in that closet." She was honestly hurt by the way he was acting, trying to mask it with anger.

Hermione couldn't fool herself.

Draco leaned in closer, "You're a vixen, Hermione Granger."

Hermione snapped her head to look back into his eyes. She had disbelief written all over her face, and she wanted so much to slap that smug look on Draco's own. Her heart pounded, and she merely smiled.

"you will never change, Malfoy…" she mumbled. "Tell me Astoria left you… and then you say something is wrong with your parents. Deflower me in the library, Restricted Section might I remind you… You let me perform unspeakable things in a _janitor's_ closet, and then come out here in the middle of the night, pin me to a brutally cold wall, and say this is _wrong_." She laughed.

Draco cocked one brow over the other, "Granger…"

"Do you have any idea how mental you are? One little inkling of how much _anguish_ you've caused me in these past weeks? I've spent too much of my time worrying about if you wanted me, or if what I felt wasn't just some phase. Bloody hell, Malfoy, I lost Ronald because of you, and he's snogging Lavender Brown!"

"That's-"

"To think this all started when I found you _crying_ in the Prefect's bathroom…" another short laugh, "So, go ahead, think this is _wrong_, when you and I both know you wouldn't have done it years back. You had to of felt the same things I did in order to partake in such behavior."

Draco pretended to laugh, and leaned in some more to loom over Hermione's face. It was the perfect time to piss her off, to erase a good portion of what had transpired between the two of them. If he could _lie_ his way out of anything else, why not lie his way out of the way he _really_ felt about Hermione Jean Granger?

"Maybe you were just another one of my _flings_. A stick in the mud, a crumpled piece of trash that I used up for one night, and forgot about the next?" The words were absolutely bitter on his tongue, and he wanted to take them back instantly. How was it different from the many years he spent just _insulting_ her? How come this was different?

Draco couldn't fool himself either.

"If that was true-"

"It _is_ true, Granger. Face it, I am a pretty good actor. This was all a ploy to take advantage of another _stupid_ girl like you." _Why are you acting like this… why does it sting so bad?_

Hermione flinched, it seemed, at every word he spoke. He crushed her heart gradually, after all they had been through so far… after all the nights she'd spent wondering, _hoping_, that maybe the Draco Malfoy she knew since she was eleven was _finally_ gone. She believed every word he fed to her, every little lie that she didn't know was _in fact_ a lie. She believed it, and because she believed, she hated him, and herself.

Draco found it relatively hard to hide the obvious pain he felt twisting his insides, but it was what he had to do. _Right?_ This is how he needed to end it, make things go back to normal. _I don't even know what normal is anymore._ Astoria was where he belonged… not with the little Mudblood he knew Hermione as. Mudbloods… the exact thing he was raised to hate, to torture, and to step on. _I can see the despair in her eyes… I can feel it around the air._

He pushed himself away from the wall, frowning, "You're _nothing_ to me." _You are everything to me, Hermione…_

Before saying another word, Hermione shoved Draco backwards, causing him to near fall flat on his buttocks against the floor. She darted, running clumsily in the direction _opposite_ to the Common Rooms. She was crying, and he hated it. But… what prompted him to do such a thing was what killed him a little more.

_*earlier that afternoon*_

_Pansy cornered Draco in the Dormitory, wrapped in only a towel. She pressed her bosom against his stomach, thanks to his incredible height over her. She crooned, smirking. Draco wanted all to push her off him, but she evaded it. She was stuck, and she had one thing in mind._

"_You are not the _brightest_ wand in the window sill, Draco."_

_Draco was confused, "What do you want?"_

"_The same thing that Mudblood Granger has gotten." She smirked a little wider._

_Draco paled, and everything in his body felt warm. He scanned the room nervously, in hopes that no one else had heard Pansy. Lowering his head to her ear, he spoke through his teeth, "How did you…"_

"_Draco, you know I have my ways, my means."_

"_Tell me what you want."_

"_What I want?"_

_Draco grabbed her shoulders harshly, but Pansy laughed. It sickened Draco… Surely she was just _playing_ him, but… either way, he had confirmed it, and despite he and Astoria being broken up, Draco knew Pansy would tell her. She would tell Astoria, and all hell would break loose. She couldn't find out, she just _couldn't_. _

"_Tell that little Mudblood she meant absolutely _nothing _to you, that she was the same as all the other girls, save Astoria, you used up." She lifted on her toes, kissing Draco's lips. "And I will pretend I know nothing."_

Draco covered his face with his hand, and suppressed tears. He felt so stupid. It pissed him off that he'd even feel emotion for her, and it pissed him off that something like **that** _pissed him off_.

How could he do something like that? How could he have fallen for Hermione, and then shattered her, watching the pieces crumble before his very eyes?

* * *

><p><strong>due to certain circumstances and unfinished business, this story is not complete yet. you cannot kill me (for those of you that had read this chapter before i edited it.)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Hermione ran as fast as she could away from Draco. Her heart was pounding, and the tears were blurring her vision. Many times, Hermione felt her legs almost give way. She just couldn't process it, she couldn't bring herself to believe that anything that had come out of Draco's mouth.

Did he really mean it?

Was he really playing her the whole time? Before she was able to reach the common room, Hermione ran into both Ron and Harry.

Harry blinked, "Mione?"

Hermione fell straight to the floor, covering her face and trembling. Harry would never find out what was wrong with Hermione that afternoon.

000000

Draco sat in the dungeon, holding his head up with his fist. His heart was pounding painfully, thinking about all that had happened only an hour before. He was sure Saint Potter and the Weasel would come after him, but Draco wasn't sure he particularly cared.

He'd hurt someone he'd developed strong feelings for, and on top of that, he'd done it after taking advantage of her... so she said.

The anger for himself burned at the surface of Draco's skin. He wanted to take it all back.

But the hour following the previous events, he had taken Astoria back, avoided blackmail from Pansy, and turned his life back to normal.

To say the least, he never realized just how badly he loathed his life until he lost Hermione.

'I never even truly had her in the first place...' Draco said to himself, balling his fist up tighter and plunging it into the cold stone beneath him.

**Yes, this was a very short chapter. i probly could have squeezed it into the previous chapter, but oh well! my story, my rules. well not my rules. anyways. the next chapter will be the last, just keep in mind that after this story is finished, there will be a sequel. i added a chapter, do you love me again? (by the way, the epilogue will be different, and i will try to post it tomorrow. i'm going to tweak it a little. this note is for the readers who read this story when i'd first "completed" it, and for the ones that had already read the epiloguue. i ultimately decided that i couldnt end it at chapter 13.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wandering, Wondering, Why.**

**Yes. I realize Draco is a bloody moron, but because he _is_ a moron, i have a legit reason to write that sequel i've promised you faithful readers. This has been one of my favourites, and i enjoyed writing it (despite my two month hiatus ) I do hope you will keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, which will be coming SOON!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Chapter:<strong>

_"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong. I'm _here_... you're my __**best friend**__, and i love you." Harry pleaded, settling himself at the door to her dormitory. Hermione had not talked much at all that weekend, not so much as a nag to her two boy friends about an upcoming test or anything of the sort._

_She didn't even go to breakfast, lunch and dinner. But, Hermione claimed that she was sick, that she'd caught a sort of stomach bug from Neville. The good news, was that Neville Longbottom was an exceptionally good liar... when there were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at stake. _

_Hermione's POV_

I walked into class the Monday following our last conversation, not even once laying an eye on Draco. Despite what had happened, I felt him watching me, his eyes following my every move.

I ignored him as much as I possibly could, and by then, Harry was not having it seeing me mope around like i had been. He'd spent the remainder of that weekend persistently trying to force what was wrong out of me. I tried so hard to make him forget, to make him believe that I _was_ okay, and that I _wasn't_ crying myself to sleep… since the last time I talked to Draco Malfoy.

Focusing solely on my work a couple of days later, class seemed to pull faster, and I tried to do as much work as I possibly could at one time. Granted, I spent my nights never getting a wink of sleep. Hell, I even tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the Slug Club kept me pretty busy as well.

Anything to keep my mind off of Draco. Anything to occupy myself to the point of no return.

Months went by, and I didn't talk to him, I didn't so much as prove he existed. To me, Draco Malfoy fell off the side of the earth, and was nowhere to be found. Ron came back around sometime in the winter, when he and Lavender finally announced that they weren't as interested in one another as they had both _hoped_ or _claimed_. Ron attached to me instantly, and I let him. I figured as long as no one suspected me with a particular blonde, then no one would bother me.

Save the many little origami swans I'd gotten, written on with a sort of blue ink, that I had never recognized before. The notes were more like threats to my social reputation. As long as I remained the way I'd become, I wouldn't have my _secret_ told to anyone. I wouldn't be exposed to my friends, and I wouldn't jeopardize _his_ social status either.

They didn't really bother me, at least not in front of my friends.

I knew what they were about, I knew what the message was really saying.

_I know you two shagged, I will tell everyone_.

So I stayed away.

Far away. Even well after we all left Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>After having headed back to the Slytherin Common Room for the night, Draco didn't much feel like going to bed. He couldn't get the image of Hermione Granger's tears out of his mind. It was driving him bloody bonkers... but it was his own fault. No one else was to blame for condoning Hermione's feelings besides Draco... and it hurt him to know that.<em>

_Astoria was like a leech to the platinum blonde. She clung to him wherever he went, and for the remainder of the weekend, Draco barely got any breathing time. Even looking at Hermione pained him. It wasn't worth it... but he had to endure it. _

_Draco's POV:_

Much to my displeasure, Hermione didn't talk to me anymore after confronting her in the halls. She stayed away from me, and I didn't approach her. I couldn't approach her, not with the leeches following me everywhere I went. Astoria had allowed herself back into my life, and I wondered just how much she knew. I wondered just what she thought of me, and who she suspected.

After Hermione left, and I was alone, I received a letter from my parents, one separate from the other. My mother, she'd fallen ill, and my father was allowing her to move back into our Manor, our home. To my surprise, I wasn't entirely enthused. Perhaps, if I were younger, I might have been delighted to know that my parents, both of them, would be under the same roof. I knew, because I was older, that my mom was only moving back because she knew she would need help when she got worse. The doctors told us she might not have much time. I believed them, and I added that to my list of everything that was currently ruining my life.

Since that fateful night in the bathroom, since Hermione came to me in my time of undeniable need, my life has never been the same. One might call me absurd for pinning it all on one event, but I can't explain to them just how true what I say is. I fell for Hermione, while still loving Astoria, and was pushed to the brink. Pansy threatened me, kindly, and I ended something I probably should have completely avoided in the first place.

But, I don't blame Hermione Granger at all. I blame myself. For the way I treated her, for the way I used her, and for the way I hurt her. The memory of that desolution swirling in her eyes still haunts me, even well after leaving the hell I called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Even after promising marriage to Astoria.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>There was not much editing done on the Epilogue. But i added a little bit. I liked the way I POV'd Hermione and Draco. Especially Draco... does that make me a little conceited? Anywho: this most certainly is not the end of the DraMione drama as seen in this story. There will be a sequel, which will most likely be titled <strong>_**Away With My Heart**_**. Pretty much, that story will start up when Draco and Hermione are both in their twenties, and Draco is in the midst of planning his marriage. Hermione will have gotten back together with Ronald, and Harry, naturally, will be married to Ginny Weasley. **

**Want a preview? ALRIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Away With My Heart"<strong>

Hermione Jean Granger. Associated with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Twenty-four years old, and in a steady relationship with Ronald Weasley. She felt in place with her life, well matured from her years in Hogwarts, and from the many learning experiences of her work.

Hermione never felt so much purpose flowing together so fluidly. She felt right, she felt stable. She was in love. What else could a woman of her age ask for?

Walking through Diagon Alley, she hummed peacefully, going to Flourish and Botts for Ginny, who was unable to leave her Quidditch Practices long enough to get some book Harry needed. For _some_ odd reason. Hermione knew to never ask, and instead did what she was told for her two best friends.

Hermione laughed to herself. She'd made it to her destination, relief that she was almost done, and could go back home soon. She stretched her fingers to the golden door handle, and was shocked when another set of fingers met it at the exact same time. Hermione jerked her hand back, purely out of instinct, and snapped her head up to apologize.

It was to her surprise that she laid eyes on a _very_ familiar set of stormy grey ones.

She stepped backwards, and the other person stepped forward. Hermione stumbled over air, and the hand of that _very_ familiar person grabbed the lapel of her jacket to prevent her falling. Hermione blushed a profuse red colour. It was underneath her lucky stars that she would come face to face with the past Hermione thought she'd tucked deep enough within her brain.

"M...Malfoy..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all i'm giving you, because... that's all I've written. I need to invest in an exceptionally literate Beta-Reader. If you know anyone that can aid me, please let me know! I hope you enjoyed <strong>_**Wandering, Wondering, Why? **_**and i hope you enjoyed this little taster to **_**Away With My Heart.**_


End file.
